1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a food warmer that has heating capacity for multiple portions of foods that are heated in subdivided, individual sectioned compartments that rotates on a motorized turntable with ease of accessing the foods regulated by temperature controlled heat settings to keep the foods heated until served. The warmer has a two unit heating system that features an option of operating either one side of the warmer or the other side to accommodate any size group whether for the residential consumer or the commercial consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heating element system is by electricity or battery. The battery is rechargeable and the electric method has a 6′ retractable cord connection. It has a two unit heating system that allows the left side only section or the right side only section to be heated with temperature controlled settings to regulate the heat. The turntable with connection by a motor and a switch control button that operates the start and stop rotation, will operate only when the entire, both sides, of the warmer are turned on with its individual switch control. Rotation of the turntable also allows ease of access to all selections of foods located in the mid-section area of the warmer. The motor is connected by a stem that is connected to a brace that is connected to, and operates, the turntable. The compartments are insulated, subdivided individual sectioned compartments, lifts out, have strainer tops and have holders for two serving spoons each to rest in on both sides of the compartments, front and back side of the warmer. Transparent dome shaped covers which cover the food sections of the warmer.
Presently, warming methods do not have multiple portions of foods in subdivided individual sectioned compartments so the foods are spread across a table in separate containers that could have more risk of safety by way of the heating methods, no guest may be seated at that location, long lines are formed, the precision of serving is more time consuming and there is no way of serving the foods without opening and closing a container before dishing out the next selection of food.
This invention of a food warmer to the residential consumer allows more safety because of its heating system of electric or battery elements so persons may sit or stand right at the location and not be at risk of flames, gas fumes, or hot water for heating. Foods may be served with ease of access to all selections of foods, no bowls need to be passed around, and food rotation allows all to be served to eat together. On the other hand, the commercial consumer may enjoy most of the same privileges as the residential consumers except on a larger scale and long lines maybe minimized. Rotation of the turntable will access the foods to be a time saver in its service. Customizing is done at the manufacture's stage so either consumer may customize their need.